San Fransokyo
San Fransokyo is a location of Disney's 2014 animated feature film Big Hero 6 ''and of it's sequel television series, ''Big Hero 6: The Series. It takes place and is the home of the titular heroes. San Fransokyo is an alternate history based on a portmanteau of the cities, San Francisco (United States) and Tokyo (Japan), with the combination of both the cultures American and Japanese. The city forms part of the Kantō region on the southeastern side of the country's main island, Honshu, in Japan. Background Layout The layout of the city is a high-tech hybrid of artistic and technological architecture and a fusion of both San Francisco, California and Tokyo, Japan. Built on the coast of the Pacific Ocean (presumably in California), the city is designed to withstand the risk of further earthquakes. The city is also a center for vast cultures besides the dominant Eastern and Western themes. However, behind the bright aesthetic is the underworld of illegal bot-fighting, commonly located in the dark, grungy alleys of the city. A large quantity of the buildings and technology in the city were constructed by Alistair Krei and his company, Krei Tech. Places of Interest * Lucky Cat Café: Located on the corner of a hill street, it is the home of Aunt Cass, Hiro Hamada, Mochi and formerly Tadashi Hamada. An attached garage serves as both a workshop and the primary base for the Big Hero 6 team. * San Fransokyo Institute Of Technology: An educational institution where Hiro and his best friends have studied. * Fitzsimmons Manor: The luxurious home of Fred and the secondary base for the Big Hero 6 team. * Ashville House: The luxurious villa is the home of one of the well known richest inheritance in San Fransokyo, the Rambosek family. Also serve as the third base for the Big Hero 6 team. * Akuma Island: A former base for Project Silent Sparrow, now an abandoned island off the coast of San Fransokyo. * Krei Tech Industries: Alistar Krei's building for innovations and technological inventions. * Yokai's Warehouse: The secluded, ominous lair of the masked villain, Yokai. * Trading Post: An area near the bay of San Fransokyo. * Good Luck Alley: A dark alley notorious for homing San Fransokyo's criminals, such as Yama. It is named after the minimal chances of people getting out of the alley, alive. * San Fransokyo Tribune Building * San Fransokyo Police Station Architecture * San Fransokyo Bridge: Based on San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge, the San Fransokyo Bridge is a hybrid-design of the original bridge along with a design of some of Japan's spirit bridges. * 'Hybrid Painted Ladies: '''Animators added an extra spin to the Painted Lady houses of San Francisco by adding Japanese touches to them, such as the Japanese like roof tops, koinoibori flags, Japanese lanterns, signature cats etc. Trivia * The name and layout of the city is a mix between real-life cities San Francisco and Tokyo. * In ''Zootopia, Chief Bogo's office has a wall calendar with a picture of San Fransokyo. * San Fransokyo (at least as a more modified version) is confirmed to appear in Kingdom Hearts III as one of the many explorable worlds. * Japantown in San Francisco served as a major inspiration for the artists designing San Fransokyo. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Big Hero 6 (Locations)